Anniversaire de Louis le 243rd
by Lestat Lebrat
Summary: Puisque je serai une année plus âgé ce mois je jugent qu'il est seulement exact que mon changer-moi devrait être une année plus âgé aussi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Français de Louis 243rd anniversaire**_

_**Diclaimer : Je ne possède pas les charaters, seulement la parcelle de terrain. Aucun argent n'est fait.**_

_**Anniversaire de Louis 243rd.**_

_**Partie une : Et ainsi il commence…**_

"Louis! Louis aimé! Wakey Wakey!" Lestat a crié à son débutant, parfois il a jugé que Louis a dormi trop. Louis s'est retourné et a brillé chez Lestat dans l'ennui, celui était un bon rêve qu'il avait avant que Lestat se soit interrompu. "Ce qui vous voulez avec moi? " Louis s'est enquis. "Je veux savoir si vous savez que vous tournez 243 sur le 21ème!" Lestat encouragé. Louis gémi malheureux. "Ne me rappelez pas! Je me sens vieux quand vous faites cela! "Il a dit, tristement boudant chez Lestat. "AWWWW! Ne vous sentez pas bleu! J'aime des vampires plus âgés! : 3 " Lestat ont roucoulé à lui. "Regardez Louis que je t'ai apporté le brunch. "Un mortel de sommeil a été alors soulevé vers le haut outre du plancher pour que Louis voie. Il a voracement fini le mortel. "Yum! Comme le sablé! ;P " qu'il a hurlé. Puis Mojo, l'Allemand Shepard, est entréavec une lettre dans sa bouche qu'il a donnée à Louis. "Il est de Maharet. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut?" Louis a dit, l'ouvrant qu'il a commencé à lire.

_Plus cher Louis _

_Que je veux vous féliciter sur survivre à 243 même avec le pyromania. Je souhaite également demander ce que vous voudriez pour votre jour spécial. Répondez dès que vous obtiendrez ceci. Nous vous verrons sur le 21ème! _

_Sincèrement,_

_Maharet, Jesse, et Mekare _

"Huh. Je me demande ce que je devrais lui écrire en arrière?" Pensée de Louis. "Bon vous devez lui écrire en arrière quelque chose qui sera utile. Quelque chose que vous voulez vraiment ? Ou donnez-lui les 411 sur comme ce que l'article doit ou peut être ?" Lestat a suggéré. "Qui est une grande idée! Je pourrais juste vous embrasser!" Louis a hurlé thoughtlessly. "Je ne vous arrêterai pas!" ledit Lestat heureusement. "Cher Maharet…."

_Cher Maharet _

_Vous remercient. Dans toute l'honnêteté s'il est pelucheux ou miroite ou odeurs bonnes alors on l'apprécierait beaucoup. _

_Louis _

_P.S. Désolé mais moi pensez que les E-mails sont plus rapides que des lettres. O/O" _

"OH! Looky Lestat! J'ai un E-mail! Il est de Mona!" Louis a dit, heureux de recevoir l'E-mail en tant que toujours.

_Bravez le frère Louis_

_Hiya! Il est moi, Mona. Quinn et moi veulent savoir quoi vous obtenir pour votre B-jour! Voyez-toi à la partie! _

_Ophelia et Quinn _

"Volonté correcte l'écrivent en arrière." Louis s'est dit.

_Ophelia magnifique bonjour. _

_Comme j'ai dit à Maharet. S'il miroite ou est nice sentant ou est pelucheux il sera accepté. Louis_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anniversaire de Louis 243rd.**

**Partie deux : Lettres, lettres, partout ... et quelques E-mails….**

_**Plus tard que très la même nuit…**_

"Louis! Vous avez des E-mails!" "YAY! J'aime des E-mails! Pas vous 'statut? Je!" Louis ranted pendant quelques heures lesoù Lestat l'a accordé dehors. "Louis! Vos E-mails." "L'OH! J'ai oublié !" Louis a soudainement jappé quand il l'a ouvert. "Ce qui? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Lestat a curieusement demandé. "Il est horrible! L'utilisation de Francais horrifie! C'est Santino et Gabriel me demandant ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire!" Ledit consterné de Louis. Lestat sighed se rappelant comment effrayé de Santino Louis avait été depuis l'autobiographie d'Armands de lecture. Sembler l'épaule finie Lestat de Louis a essayé de déchiffrer l'E-mail.

_Monsieur Louis _

_Je suis veux demander ce qui est voulu pour votre Deathday._

_Santino et Gabriel_

"Que je ne comprends pas. Que demande-t-il exactement?" a demandé Lestat. "Appelons Armand qu'il peut nous dire!" Louis a dit brillamment.

_'Armand. Il est moi, Louis. Je veux savoir si vous savez ce que signifie le message suivant de Santino. Ok, il écrit : Je suis veux demander ce qui est voulu pour votre Deathday. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie il. Ah ! Merci ! Oui je visiterai bientôt le bye!'_

Louis a mis le téléphone vers le bas. "Il dit qu'il signifie que Santino souhaite savoir ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire." "Bon écrivez-le en arrière."

_Cher Santino_

_Pas tellement en tant que bonjour. Une salutation aurait été gentille. Comme j'ai dit chaque. S'il miroite, est pelucheux, ou des odeurs bonnes il fera beau._

_Louis_

_Louis bonjour,_

_Comment sont toi? Je vais bien. Je voudrais s'enquérir ce que vous voulez pour votre anniversaire._

_Cordialement,_

_Marius, Pandora, Sybelle, et Benjy._

_Cher Marius_

_Je suis puits aussi, merci pour demander! S'il miroite, est pelucheux ou est Edouard Cullen puis achetez lui/elle!_

_Louis_

_P.S qui est cordialement? Est-ce que je peux rencontrer lui/elle ?_

_Cher Louis_

_Aucun commentaire dessus cordialement._

_Marius_

_Cher frère foncé plus âgé_

_Bonjour Louis!_

_Félicitations sur vieillir. Queest-ce que je peux obtenir pour vous rendre heureux ?_

_L'Écrou-Travail de David_

_Vous pouvez obtenir votre existence ou si vous ne pouvez pas le cancer d'obtention. Louis_

_Cher Louis_

_Je suis un investigateur paranormal pas un docteur ou pyromaniac. Soyez l'Écrou-travail sérieux_

_de David_

_Imbecilic_

_s'assurent qu'il est scintillant, sent gentil, et est pelucheux. (Je vous connais sans objet sur terre comme elle tellement juste essai !)_

_Louis_

_Cher Louis_

_Mael et moi te souhaitent le joyeux anniversaire et s'enquièrent quant à ce que vous souhaitez votre jour spécial._

_Khayman et repas Mael_

_Khayman_

_S'il miroite, est pelucheux, sent gentil, ou des ressembler à Edouard Cullen alors je l'aimerai !_

_Louis_

_Cher Louis_

_Bonjour bonjour! 243rd heureux! Armani et moi veulent savoir s'il y a quelque chose particulier vous veulent pour votre *Nudge d'anniversaire cligne de l'oeil Grin* ?_

_Daniel et _

_Daniel_

_Si n'importe qui m'appelle "cher" ou "plus cher" en core, j'incendierai le prochain vampire que je vois…_

_Louis_

_P.S si vous pouvez obtenir quelque chose de pelucheux ou scintillant ou comme un vampire vraiment frais qui est vraiment scintillant puis je chantera aux cieux avec joie! : )_

_Louis._

_Trempe. Trempe. Et est-ce que j'ai mentionné que je suis le ""?_

_Armand le _

_Le bel._

_Psst. Le bel. Oui vous! Que voulez-vous pour votre anniversaire? ; P_

_Lelio_

_Lestat_

_que vous vous reposez bien à côté de moi. Pourquoi écrivez-moi?_

_Louis_

_Louis_

_puisque vous êtes spécial. des hanches de *Swings de l'un côté à l'autre déplaçant la chaise de barre il était on.* posé_

_Lestat_

_Lestat_

_OH! La sensation d'Awwwww I a aimé!_

_Louis_

_Louis_

_Yay! I, le grand mauvais loup, ont svp peu de capot d'équitation rouge, aka, mon débutant préféré! Je vous ai rendu heureux!_

_Lestat_

_Lestat?_

_Peu de capot d'équitation rouge?_

_Louis_

_Louis_

_Pour moi tueur de loup d'I'ma de cause. Et peu rouge pour toi cause vous sont doux comme elle! :)_

_Lestat_

_Lestat_

_OH! La sensation d'Awwww I davantage a aimé !_

_Louis_


End file.
